


Honalee

by zinke



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinke/pseuds/zinke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'O'Neill, what kind of musical group is 'Peter, Paul and Puff'?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honalee

**Author's Note:**

> Initially, I set out to write a short, teamy fluff piece answering the question, 'just how did Teal'c know about the dragon that frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honalee?'. It is possible the fic has grown a little bit since then. I place full blame for this on my undying love for _Moebius_ 's final scene and for the 1963 Peter Paul and Mary song, originally written by Leonard Lipton and Peter Yarrow, which helped spawn this crazy little idea.
> 
> Huge thanks go to zaleti for her guidance in all things Teal'c, and to caz963 for the read through – and for having smiled at this fic in spite of its silliness.

_JACKSON: Name magic is common in most mythologies. To know something's secret name is to steal its power._

MITCHELL: So what are we supposed to do, just start guessing?

VALA: Daryl…the dragon.

MITCHELL: How about Smokey?

TEAL'C: Perhaps...Puff.

\- 'The Quest part II'

* * * *

"O'Neill, on our first visit here did you not assure me that the sun always shines in Minnesota?"

"It was a figure of speech," Jack replies peevishly, his eyes focused on the far window and the thick rivulets of water streaming down its panes. "Obviously."

"We could play cards?" Daniel calls out from the kitchen, pulling a battered pack of playing cards from the drawer he's been rifling through and waving it in the air.

"In the past, I have found poker to be an extremely pleasurable way to pass the time."

"Says the man with possibly the best poker face in the galaxy." Swinging his legs up onto the couch, Jack clasps his hands behind his head and closes his eyes with a sigh. "It's not much of a game when the same guy always wins, T."

"It is when you are the guy."

"Just the same, I think I'm going to pass."

"Sam?" Daniel calls, turning his attention to the woman curled up in an oversized chair by the fireplace. "Want to play poker?"

"No thanks," she replies distractedly, her attention never wavering from the open book in her lap.

"Well, you can't play with only two people," Daniel grouses, dropping the cards back into the drawer and pushing it closed with slightly more force than is necessary.

Jack cracks an eye open to glare at him. "There are other card games, Daniel."

"That's not the point."

"I believe Daniel Jackson would like to find an activity in which we can all participate."

"Well…maybe if one of you asks really nicely, Carter will read to us."

Sam spares a moment to fix Jack with a reproachful look. "Or…maybe not," he adds hastily. With a groan, he pulls himself to a sitting position and scrubs a hand over his face. "I think there may be a few board games stashed in there," he says, pointing vaguely towards the coat closet beside the cabin's front door. "But I draw the line at 'Operation'. That one's just freaky."

Throwing open the closet door, Daniel flips on the light and pushes the collection of rain slickers and parkas aside to reveal several cluttered shelves at the back of the space. Teal'c makes his way over as well, peering over Daniel's shoulder as he crouches down and begins rummaging through the stacks of dinged and dusty boxes.

"How about Trivial Pursuit?"

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Jack exclaims, sending a pointed look in Carter's direction.

"Hey!" she exclaims, snapping the book closed. "That's not fair. You know more about pop culture than the three of us combined."

"Ah, but one slice of pie does not a winning dessert make."

"Fine," Daniel says exasperatedly, making a show of rolling his eyes before ducking his head back inside the closet.

"Perhaps we will find something acceptable in here," Teal'c suggests, reaching over Daniel to retrieve a tatty storage box from the uppermost shelf. Setting it on the floor between them, Teal'c pulls open the flaps and both he and Daniel peer inside.

"Wow." Reaching inside, Daniel pulls out a battered cardboard sleeve and reverently brushes the dust off with the cuff of his shirtsleeve. "These are great."

Rising from the couch, Jack slips his hands into his pockets and makes his way across the room to peer over Teal'c's shoulder. "What?"

"Records. And lots of them, from the looks of it," Daniel explains, handing the first one to Teal'c before beginning to thumb through the others in the box.

Teal'c frowns, turning the simple black and white square over in his hands. "This type of audio recording device has long been considered obsolete, has it not?"

Adopting a wounded expression Jack reaches out and snatches the album from him. "No; these are collector's items! Each one of 'em a little piece of Americana. Classics," he proclaims proudly, holding the album out and flicking it with the fingers of his other hand for emphasis.

Daniel pulls another record from the box and after reading the title, lifts it into the air. "Starland Vocal Band's 'Afternoon Delight'?"

"Almost all of them," Jack amends ruefully, grabbing the offending item and tossing it carelessly back into the box.

"The real question sir," Sam says as she rises from her chair and pulls an afghan from the back to wrap around her shoulders, "is whether you have something around here we can play these on?"

Jack watches as she makes her way over to stand beside him. "Even if I did, the thing'd have to be over twenty years old. I doubt it we could make it work." Sam merely arches an eyebrow at him in response. "Right; forgot who I was talking to for a minute there."

"Here it is," Daniel calls out, and after relocating several handfuls of albums to the floor he carefully lifts the bulky piece of equipment from the depths of the box and raises it over his head. "Sam, why don't see what you can do with it?"

Sam readily takes the record player from him and heads for the kitchen, setting it carefully on the counter and plugging it in before beginning to fiddle with the various knobs and switches. Daniel follows a few minutes later, arms filled with as many of the albums as he can carry. Jack watches with mounting amusement as Daniel leans over and drops them all unceremoniously onto the countertop, several spilling onto the turntable and obstructing Carter's view. She shoots the other man a passable imitation of a glare before brushing the offending albums out of the way and resuming her work.

"O'Neill, what kind of musical group is 'Peter, Paul and Puff'?"

"Huh?" Furrowing his brow, Jack turns his attention away from the scene in the kitchen and follows Teal'c's gaze to the album he still has tucked under his arm. "Oh." Pulling it out, Jack glances at it quickly before handing it over to Teal'c. "Peter, Paul and _Mary_ , T. This song was one of their biggest hits."

"A song about a magical dragon?" Teal'c asks dubiously.

"Well the dragon thing was more of a…figure of speech. I think."

"Referring to what, O'Neill?" It's clear from Teal'c expression that he isn't holding much stock in Jack's recent and liberal usage of 'figures of speech'.

"Drugs – the good kind."

"Jack!"

"C'mon Daniel; you can't honestly tell me that you don't see any hidden, cannabis-related meanings in there. ' _Puff_ '?" Jack drawls, making exaggerated air quotes with his fingers. "'Jackie _Paper_ '? ' _Frolicking_ '?"

"That's absurd. The song is based on a children's poem and the story itself is a metaphor for the loss of innocence and imagination that comes with growing older. A theme, I might add, that is very common across children's literature from that time."

Whatever retort Jack had planned is abruptly silenced a moment later when the record player comes to life, whirring softly as the turntable slowly begins to spin. Sam flips the machine off and looks up with a triumphant grin. "Maybe we should let Teal'c be the judge," she suggests, holding out her hand expectantly.

Teal'c inclines his head and gives her the album, watching curiously as she slips the vinyl disc from its cover, taking care to handle it by the edges as she lays it gently on the turntable and sets the needle into the outermost grooves.

A flick of the switch and within moments the room is filled with the soft strains of a single guitar and three voices singing in harmony. As they listen, Jack leans against the doorjamb and closes his eyes, while Sam rests her elbows on the countertop, her chin in her hands. Daniel hums softly to himself, nodding his head slightly in time with the words; and Teal'c stands off to the side, watching his teammates closely as he takes in the sound and scene.

It isn't long before the music fades, and for several minutes the only sound is the rhythmic scratch of the needle against the aging vinyl. Eventually, Sam straightens and turns the machine off. "My mother used to sing this song to me," she says softly, crossing her arms loosely against her chest. "It was one of her favorites."

"Way to make me feel old there, Carter." Opening his eyes, Jack tempers the quip with a soft, understanding smile.

Sam ducks her head and grins in response. "Sorry, sir."

Daniel's gaze shifts speculatively between the two. "So," he says slowly, refocusing his attention, "Teal'c, what did you think?"

Teal'c pauses for a moment, looking thoughtful. "Among the Jaffa, songs are also passed down through the generations." He nods respectfully at Sam. "They tell of long-ago battles won in the name of our gods, celebrating their power and glory. We do not have songs such as this," he says, casting a glance at the record player, something approaching a smile curling his lips, "But now that we are free, my hope is that this will soon change."

"Teal'c buddy, you ain't heard nothin' yet," Jack exclaims, clapping a hand on the Jaffa's broad shoulder. "Daniel, spin that thing up – and this time let's have something with a beat to it, okay?"

"Right," Daniel sighs, pulling a pile of the scattered records across the countertop towards him.

"Carter, you're with me."

"Sir?"

"You and I are going to show these two how it's done."

"How what's done, sir?"

Abruptly, the unmistakable, synthesized sound of the Bee Gees fills the space. "'The Hustle', apparently." Jack casts a disbelieving look at Daniel. "Where did you _find_ that?"

"Hey! These are your records, not mine."

"Must have been one of Sara's," he mutters before grabbing Sam's hand and dragging her into the center of the living room. "Let's go Teal'c. You too."

"Do I not need a dance partner in order to participate, O'Neill?"

Daniel looks up abruptly, his expression decidedly uncomfortable. "The Hustle's a line dance, isn't it?"

"There's a couples' version." All three of them look at Jack with a mixture of surprise and amusement. "So I've seen _Saturday Night Fever_ a few times," he defends with a shrug. "Hasn't everyone?"

Teal'c arches an eyebrow. "I have not."

"Okay…so we'll worry about rectifying that shameful little oversight later. In the mean time," Jack says, placing Carter's hand on his shoulder while settling his own around her waist, "watch and learn, boys." Together, Jack and Sam begin to glide about the room, Daniel and Teal'c looking on in amusement as the pair pauses and Jack spins Sam out along the length of his arm, then seamlessly pulls her back without missing a beat.

Sam smiles up at Jack and, pulling her closer, he returns the gesture without reservation. They dance another circuit around the room, coming to a stop only when Teal'c steps into purposefully into their path. "May I cut in, O'Neill?"

Jack hesitates for a second, glancing at Sam to gauge her response before relinquishing her hand. Making his way over to Daniel, he leans back against the wall, folding his arms cross his chest. "Better, Daniel?" he eventually asks as together they watch a smiling Sam begin to slowly walk Teal'c through the steps.

"Well, the music selection leaves a little something to be desired."

"I'll try to remember that for next time," Jack huffs in amusement.

Daniel glances sidelong at his friend before turning back his attention back to the pair dancing haltingly in the center of the room. "Thanks, Jack," he says with a small, lopsided grin.

 

*fin.*


End file.
